1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle cowl structure.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-65400 describes technology relating to a cowl section structure of an automobile, including a brace bridging in the up-down direction and joining both sections in the vicinity of an opening portion of a cowl panel that supports a windshield. In this related art, the brace is configured by plural divided brace portions with different plate thicknesses in the up-down direction. The related art describes that both a function of suppressing vibration of the windshield, and a function of absorbing collision force of a collision object, are controlled by setting the brace portions such that the plate thicknesses become thicker on progression from the lower side toward the upper side.
However, in the above related art, the plural brace portions need to be set with different plate thicknesses, and the plural brace portions need to be reliably fastened together, such that the cowl structure is complex, and there is conceivable room for improvement with respect to ease of assembly.